


The Grass is Always Greener

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Gen, No Spoilers, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Winry learns to decides Ed needs some new hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass is Always Greener

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: I believe in walls. That we need them. Nothing special, I just felt like writing some Ed/Winry and remembering how to write them interacting in conversation. Post-series, no spoilers

  
“Hey – hey Winry. Don’t you think you should remove the protective panel before you measure that?” Ed peered over her shoulder anxiously, eyeing up the leg that she had locked into the vice.  
  
Her spine stiffened at the sound of his voice. This was the third time today he’d wandered into the workshop. She raised an eyebrow at him. “If I do that then he might end up with a smaller ankle joint then he needs to support his weight.”  
  
Ed frowned, his eyebrows creasing, and Winry frowned right back at him. “But shouldn’t you use an alloy to account for the weight differential?”  
  
“You have to take into account the patient himself Ed.” She grimaced at him. “Not everyone can have an alloy. He’s morbidly obese, and you put more pressure on the joint when you walk.”  
  
“But the book said –” An annoyed noise rose out of Winry’s throat, and she stood, slamming her hands on the table.  
  
“Out, Ed.” She jabbed a finger in the direction of the door, and Ed had the nerve to look surprised.  
  
“What?!” he demanded, looking insulted.  
  
“Out, out, out. You can’t read one book and think you’re an expert in automail. If you want to ask questions you can do it when I’m not working under a deadline. _Out._ ” She forced him out by the scruff of his collar and shut the door firmly behind her, blowing her bangs from her eyes in exasperation.  
  
From the corner of the room, Gran looked up at her. They had lived together her entire life, been partners since she was a kid. Gran didn’t need to say anything. She puffed impassively on her pipe, once, and Winry blushed.  
  
“He can’t wander in here every time he gets bored and start nagging me about what I’m working on,” she defended. “He’s read _one book_ on automail design.”  
  
Gran coughed. Rather diplomatically, she thought.  
  
“Just think,” she muttered, sitting down at her work again. “I used to complain that Ed refused to understand his automail at all.”


End file.
